


Welcome Home

by Etermati



Category: Bangtan, Yoonseok - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Panties, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockings, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etermati/pseuds/Etermati
Summary: Yoongi always missed his daddy when he went on trips. There was no one to play with and he was always bored. I mean he could play with himself but that’s no fun, is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.... on another note, This is my first smut so please leave me some comments saying if its good or not i'd really appreciate it!

Yoongi always missed his daddy when he went on trips. There was no one to play with and he was always bored. I mean he could play with himself but that’s no fun, is it?

He must wait 4 more hours and him and daddy will be together. He has a present for daddy too, little pink lace panties, stockings, and secret present. He hasn’t told his daddy about his them because he wants him to be surprised. Yoongi hopes Hoseok- daddy is happy with him when he gets home. 

 

Yoongi is sitting on the bed in his panties and stockings when he hears the door open and his daddy speaks “Baby? I’m home.” Hoseok walks into their shared bedroom and sees Yoongi sitting on the bed with pink things on. And damn- he looks amazing.  
Yoongi’s pale, milky skin contrasting with the pink is beautiful, he loves his baby. 

“Hi baby. I missed you, I missed all of you” He says while examining Yoongi and rubbing his fingertips against Yoongi’s face. 

Yoongi leans into the touch “I missed you too daddy, I got you a present” he looks under the bed and pulls a blue box and opens the top and pushes the box over to Hoseok and looks down at his hands in embarrassment. Hoseok smiles at his baby and pets his hair. Hoseok opens it to see a long, thick black vibrator. He smirks after he sees it. Yoongi speaks up “these panties and stockings are your present too”

Hoseok leans over to pull Yoongi into a long and lustful kiss. Yoongi pulls away and stares at his daddy, his eyes a glazed over with lust. Yoongi wants- needs him. Now. “Can I touch you daddy?”

“Yes, of course. Go ahead” Yoongi moves off the bed on his knees and in front of Hoseok a puts his pale hands on Hoseok thighs and slowly moves up toward his covered cock and squeezes. Hoseok gasps and throws his head back. Yoongi takes that as he is doing a good job so he unbuttons and unzips Hoseok’s skinny jeans. Hoseok lifts and Yoongi pulls off his jeans. Yoongi wastes no time in putting his mouth over Hoseok’s dick. He licks through the fabric making it wet. Yoongi is losing himself he pulls off  
Hoseok’s underwear in one swift motion, holds the base of his daddy’s cock and kitten licks the tip.

Hoseok hisses “ah..ah.. baby don’t tease” he grabs the top of Yoongi’s hair and tangles his fingers into Yoongi’s black hair. Yoongi whines at Hoseok. 

Yoongi finally takes the younger man’s dick into his mouth and sucks up and down his length. He flattens his tongue on the underside of Hoseok’s dick. He moans and it sends vibrations through Hoseok, Hoseok groans and tightens his hand in Yoongi’s hair.  
Yoongi suddenly deepthroats Hoseok and Hoseok bucks up into Yoongi’s hot, wet mouth. “Yoongi baby you are so good, you feel so good.” Hoseok can barely control himself around Yoongi, his mouth is too much, he snakes his to the back of Yoongi’s head and starts face fucking him. Slow at first but he gradually gets faster and faster. The younger male feels himself getting closer to the edge so Hoseok pulls Yoongi off his dick, picks him up, and pushes him on the bed onto his belly. “God, you make me go crazy”  
Hoseok says as he caresses Yoongi’s white thighs then piercing his nails into the skin and dragging them down his thighs. The blond male squirms and moans as Hoseok moves up to pull his ass apart. Hoseok moves Yoongi’s panties away from his pink hole.  
Hoseok runs his thumb across it and then licks around the puckered hole.

Yoongi moans out “daddy..daddy please” and pushes his ass more into Hoseok’s face.

“What? What do you want Yoongi?”

“You. Please. Please.” Yoongi whines. 

“As you wish” “Turn over on your back” Hoseok demands and grabs the lube from the bedside table, opens the cap, squirts it on his fingers, circles Yoongi’s rim then pushes one finger inside of Yoongi. Yoongi arches his back off the bed from the simplest touch and his cock jumps off his belly in excitement. Hoseok decides his baby can take another so he adds a second finger. Yoongi grabs the sheets and yells out a broken moan. Hoseok curls his fingers until he finds Yoongi’s sweet spot and when he does Yoongi is gone. Hoseok is abusing his sweet spot and Yoongi thinks he might cum with just two fingers. Hoseok surprises him with a third finger and the new vibrator on high against his aching cock. Yoongi doesn’t think he can take it, the overstimulation is too much. He’s jumping off the bed, moving his head from side to side. Yelling out ‘fuck’, ‘oh my god’, and ‘daddy’. He cums for the first time that night but Hoseok won’t stop he just keeps fingering him harder and faster. Hoseok has always had a thing for overstimulating his partners and Yoongi is completely okay with that. The second time he comes, he comes hard. Hoseok quickly asks if he can use the vibrator inside Yoongi and Yoongi nods as fast as he can.  
Hoseok slides the vibrator inside Yoongi and starts fucking him with it without the vibrations. Hoseok starts staring at how Yoongi’s face scrunches up in pleasure every time Hoseok thrusts the vibrator inside him. Hoseok gets curious and wonders what his face will look like if he turns it on high. He suddenly switches it on and Yoongi’s eyes are wide and his mouth is in the shape on an O. Hoseok puts vibrator against Yoongi’s sweet spot and holds it there. And Yoongi screams ‘fuck’ and his red cock is jumping up and down with precum dripping out of the tip. It only takes a few seconds after that Yoongi cums for the third time. This time Hoseok stops so yoongi has time to speak.

“Can I p-please r-ride you d-daddy” Yoongi stutters out.

“You’ve been so good, I’ll let you tonight.” 

“Thank you, daddy” Hoseok lays down on the bed and puts lube in his hard cock. Yoongi straddles Hoseok and sinks down on Hoseok and twitches from overstimulation. Yoongi gyrates on Hoseok’s cock whining and moaning and his own aching dick waits to be touched, the tip is red with need.

Hoseok notices Yoongi twitching every time he moves on the youngers dick and how he’ll stop and breath heavy, “Are you okay baby can you do it?” Hoseok says with concern while massaging Yoongi’s thighs. 

Yoongi nods and starts to bounce slowly. After slowly fucking himself on Hoseok’s cock for a while, he starts to get faster and louder. He’s so close to his fourth orgasm so he asks Hoseok to fuck him. Hoseok obliges and lifts yoongi up and fucks up into him rubbing against Yoongi’s sweet spot. Their room is extremely loud now with Hoseok groaning and grunting and Yoongi screaming his pretty moans. Yoongi cums with his own hand around the base jerking himself off. Hoseok continues to fuck him until his thrusts get sloppy and his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth throwing out profanities. He then cums inside yoongi filling him up.

He pulls out and gently lays Yoongi down onto the bed and runs into the bathroom across the hall to get a washcloth. He comes back and cleans the cum off Yoongi’s belly and his own and then takes off Yoongi’s stockings and panties. Pulls out one of his baby’s night shirts + some underwear and Yoongi puts them on.

After cleaning the bed Hoseok gets under the covers next to Yoongi and the older male moves to cuddle up next to Hoseok.

“I love you baby” Hoseok says as he kisses the top of Yoongi’s head

An exhausted Yoongi says “I love you too daddy.” 

Hoseok smiles to himself. Oh, how lucky he is to have Yoongi.


End file.
